Teen Love
by lathan-brucasfan
Summary: Ringo has a secret! He loves his best mate Declan. But how will Ringo tell his best mate, and how will Declan take it. Crap summary I know. This is a SLASH, MALE/MALE PARRINGS. Ringo/Declan slash
1. Chapter 1

-Teen Love-

**Warnings: **This is a** slash** story, which means **Male/Male **relationship.

**Pairings: **Ringo/Declan, Ringo/Donna, Declan/Bridget

**Rating: R**

**Summery: **The story takes place between 2007, 2008 and 2009. Ringo secretly likes Declan, but doesn't know if he is gay, or if or how he could tell Declan. Eventually they end up together (yay)

Chapter 1: Meeting your first and only Love= Declan.

Ringo Brown has a secret, a deep secret, something that he hasn't dared to tell anyone. He couldn't, people would judge him, and in some cases, condemn him. Ringo wasn't gay, he just liked this guy, this one particular guy. Ringo never felt this strongly about anyone, except this guy. His name was Declan. From the moment Ringo laid eyes on him, he realised. Ringo loved everything about Declan, his personality, sense of humour, not to mention his good looks and amazing body. But Ringo had to hide his feelings, hide the fact that he wanted to kiss his new best mate, and wanted to hug him and make love to him. Hiding his feelings for Declan was driving Ringo mad. Ringo was left with a hard on, every time Declan was shirtless in the changing rooms of the gym, and the school. He never saw Declan naked, but he was close to it, the way he had his towel low on his hips, revealing the strong v line, and the black hairs of his snail trail that ran from his belly button and underneath the towel. Declan was so built, his six pack was to die for, his abs were strong and divine. It always left Ringo with a hard on and a long jerk off session at home with the fantasy of Ringo bent over the gym bench with Declan thrusting hard into him, moaning Ringo's name as he came, spilling his wonderfully warm juices inside of Ringo.

But this secret was killing Ringo, he wanted to shout out to the world that he loved Declan, but he couldn't, how could you tell your best mate something so big. Of course Ringo thought about it many times. Ringo always fantasised that Declan would feel the same and the two would make love, and have a long and happy relationship, and their friends would be accepting of their relationship. But how could you tell someone that you love them? It made Ringo frustrated and moody. Ringo spent the time contemplated on how to tell his best mate, but that time spent flew, and soon enough Declan was seeing Ringo's mate, Bridget. The two were the best couple; everyone loved them together, except Ringo. Behind his smile, Ringo was dying. Every time they kissed, hugged, laughed together, another part of Ringo died. Some nights Ringo cried himself to sleep. The months went by, and still Ringo craved Declan. Lucky for Ringo, Declan and Bridget weren't doing to well. After Bridget's accident, Bridget changed, and she was pushing Declan away. They broke apart, and Bridget started to date a guy by the name of Josh. Declan was lost without her, and it made him moody and sad. Ringo finally had his chance to reveal his feelings for Declan, and he decided to act this time. Ringo had the whole conversation planed; he was going to tell Dec at this dance party the whole gang were going to.

The music was so load, and the warehouse was very cramped. Ringo felt uneasy, sick and their was a faint feeling of excitement. Declan came to Ringo with drinks in his hands.

"Here you go, where's Bridget?" Declan said handing Ringo the glass. Ringo took the glass, as well as Declan's hand. Declan's hand was smooth, his skin felt perfect. Declan shrugged it of as nothing.

"No I haven't but, can we talk?" Ringo asked while his stomach trembled with fear. Declan smiled.

"Yeah sure" He smirked then waited for Ringo.

"Privately?" Ringo asked, his breath skipping beats. Declan looked puzzled, and he pulled his face, that's when Ringo melted, and knew this was the right thing to do. Ringo led the way to the chill out lounge, witch was empty.

"What's up?" Declan said sitting down and tilting his head. Ringo looked on and felt giddy. He continued to stare at Declan and felt more in love with him than ever; he just wanted to straddle Declan, and kiss him senseless, while rubbing his hard on all over him.

"I need to tell you something, it's been on my mind for about 5 months" Ringo said, breathing in and out.

"Ok shoot" Dec said smiling. Ringo gave his mate a weak smile, he sat down and without thinking took Declan's hand and grasped it. Declan looked down, and gave Ringo a confusing look.

"What are you doing?" Declan asked. His hand felt warm in Ringo's hand, it felt nice.

"Just shut up, and listen!" Ringo shot out. Declan was a little surprised by his choice of words.

"Please, please don't judge me, don't hate me, its just how I feel, and I don't expect you to answer right away but……" Ringo was cut of by Declan.

"Ringo, mate, just say it, I wont care, you're my best friend and I've got your back"

Ringo smiled and rubbed Declan's hand, he was a little surprised that Declan didn't complain of try to move his hand. Declan fest sick to death, scared of rejection and loosing his best mate.

"Ok, for the past 5 months I have had feelings for you" Ringo whispered the last part (feelings for you) Declan leaned in further and asked Ringo to repeat what he said.

"For the past 5 months I have had strong feelings for y…but Ringo stoped in mid sentence, and looked behind him. Declan too noticed it. Suddenly screams and crashing sounds could be heard. Both Declan and Ringo departed the chill out room and found the disaster on the dance floor to be nothing but a broken light that had fallen from the roof. Then another and another fell, soon the roof of the warehouse was collapsing. Ringo was so worried about Declan, he didn't know where Declan was, both had got separated during the roof collapsing. Thank god Declan was ok, and again Ringo was still stuck with his secret.

2008 was the year Ringo gave up on Declan. After the roof collapse Ringo found it hard to cope, he lost a friend Jessica, and his eating disorder returned, and to top it all, Bridget and Declan got back together. Ringo cried the night he found out that they were back together. Tears fell down his check.

"I HATE YOU DECLAN" Ringo sobbed into his pillow. "I HATE YOU! WHY!?"

Ringo cried into a deep sleep, he dreamt of He and Declan finally becoming a couple, and then have a 3 hour make-out session on Ringo's bed that lead to them giving blowjobs and making love 3 times. This time Ringo was fucking Declan, slow and sensually, each moaning the others names, and exploding their loads all over the place. Ring was brought out of his dream of ecstasy by the sound of Rachel and Susan having another row over Angus. Month after month Ringo watched, Declan and Bridget become more and more in love, while Ringo became angrier, and lonely, that was until Donna arrived. God she was crazy, wild, and fun, but also lost and angry at someone, just like Ringo. Both Donna and Ringo hit it off, and soon Ringo found himself very attracted to Donna, and she to felt the same. Everyone was happy, and for once Ringo wasn't thinking about Declan. But on the 30th of October everything changed. Bridget was pregnant! And it brought Ringo's world crashing down. For 3 months Declan wasn't on Ringo's mind, but when her heard that she was pregnant, Ringo realised he was looing Declan, and maybe forever. Ringo knew he had to act now, or he may never have the chance, but how could he hurt Donna. Now Ringo was in a deep need to talk to someone. But who? Ringo decided to talk to Carmella, who he could trust more than anyone (besides Declan)

"I'm in love with Declan!" Ringo whispered to Carmella, who was a little shocked but did not judge him

"Ok, does he know?" asked Carmella, holding Ringo's hand.

"No, but I want to" Ringo said.

"What about Bridget or Donna?" Carmella inquired.

"I know Carm, but I'm hurting so much!" Ringo cried out, tears rolled down his eyes.

"No matter what, if you tell Declan you will hurt Donna and Bridget, but if you don't, you're hurting yourself, just do what feels right?" Carmella smiled rubbing Ringo's hand. Ringo nodded.

The rafting trip was scheduled for the last week of December, and that was when Ringo decided. "Ok I'm telling him" Ringo said looking into the mirror. "I want to be with you Declan" Ringo smiled, and thought that finally Me and Declan could be together.

Next Chapter:

Will Ringo tell Declan?

Who dies?

Hope you like this, please read and review, and I will only write more if people tell me to :)


	2. Chapter 2

-Teen Love-

**Warnings: **This is a** slash** story, which means **Male/Male **relationship.

**Pairings: **Ringo/Declan, Ringo/Donna, Declan/Bridget

**Rating: R**

**Summary: **The story takes place between 2007, 2008 and 2009. Ringo secretly likes Declan, but doesn't know if he is gay, or if or how he could tell Declan.

Chapter 2: Coming to Terms.

Over the 3 days on the camp, Ringo found it very hard to get Declan on his own. He was always running around looking after Bridget and Donna was getting strange calls nearly every hour, so Ringo was stuck, not to mention Zeke was acting like such a prick. It was on the second night that a fight broke out, and it was decided by the teaches that a rafting race would settle the tension. It was hear that Ringo wanted to make his move, Bridget was on another boat, and Donna was far to wrapped up in her drama, that she didn't notice Ringo acting strange. A plan had been put together by Kyle and his stupid followers to sabotage the other boat, and in all the chaos both boat collided in a swelling part of the river, causing the raft to capsize, and throwing both Zeke, Bridget and Libby over board. In the other boat, Ringo Declan and Donna all toppled backwards. Donna also ended up over board. Ringo looked on as he saw Declan's face turn to terror as he scanned for Bridget in the water. He was suddenly brought back to his sense by Donna, screaming for help as she tried to stay

above the water.

* * *

They got back on the bank safely, but Bridget, Zeke and Libby were still missing. Ringo tried his hardest to comfort Declan.

"Sit down, have a drink"

"BRIDGET'S STILL OUT THERE I HAVE TO FIND HER!" Declan screamed back, storming off to continue his search along the river. Time passed and everyone was soon looking for the 3 missing loved ones. Libby was found first, suffering from hyperthermia. Zeke's helmet was found, it was cracked, and Karl was told a significant force would only be able to break the helmet. Things were going from bad to worse. Miranda asked Ringo to go and get Declan, telling him to say they were moving further down river to look. Ringo nodded and left. He found Declan, and then found that Declan had found Bridget, and from here on Ringo new that Declan was committed to Bridget, and Bridget alone, finally coming to terms with this new information, Ringo announced his arrival, then went back to comfort Donna.

END.


End file.
